last_pirate_sea_island_survivalfandomcom-20200215-history
Last Pirate: Island Survival Wiki
Welcome to the ! This wiki is devoted to all the lovers and players of the '''Last Pirate: Island Survival!' Items_icon.png|Items|link=Items Enemies_icon.png|Enemies / Animals|link=Enemies / Animals Clock icon.png|Lootboxes|link=Lootbox ---- '''Last Pirate: Island Survival' is a sandbox mobile game developed by the Ukrainian Indie Studio - RetroStyle Games. This game is available on both mobile platforms - Android and iOS. The game plot spotlights the last pirate, survived after the shipwreck and found himself (or herself) on a deserted island. Last Pirate is actively supported by the devs and regularly updated with new features. Survival game with resource management and crafting '' ''Last Pirate: Island Survival was published in Jan 2019 on the App Store, and in March on Google Play. While creating and developing the game we were inspired by PC games Rust and Sea of Thieves. The Game features resource management and crafting. More about crafting tips and tricks are here. The goal of the game is to survive in the wilderness of the deserted island in the ocean and live through the experience. You start a game just with a pirate hook but have got a lot of opportunities to find various items, treasures and useful objects around the island. While exploring the reality you can come across zombies or wild animals to kill or run from. A full day and night cycle makes the game even more realistic and helps immerse the player even more in the game. Shooter Natural aggression and instinct for self-preservation can make us fight violently if survival is at stake. This game will provide an engrossing experience of fighting for life. The island is not that deserted as it may seem at first glance. The island inhabitants can be quite aggressive creatures. However, the day is not that deadly, if you prefer running away from the enemies more than fighting with them. Night is the time when the evil comes out. No way to escape, but to fight and protect yourself. However, during the daytime you can spend your time crafting the best and the most powerful weapon for the night battles. There are different types of weapons from maces and knives to muskets and pistols. Fishing and Hunting While surviving on the island you have got face typical challenges like starving, thirst, injuries, etc. Fruits are not very sufficient source of nutrients for the main character, and if you want to get fully fed you will have to hunt and go fishing. Hunting for animals will not just provide you with desirable food, but useful resources as well. Hens' and wolves' bones can be used for further crafting. By the way, don't forget to cook meat you get as a trophy in hunting or fishing, you may feel sick. Open World - PvE Survival games are typically designed as those with open worlds. While playing Last Pirate: Island Survival you can explore the island, hunt for treasures, inspect villages and abandoned houses around the territory and interact with different inhabitants of the island world. Be aware of some stranded areas, as they may be colonized by undead creatures. Wild animals can also damage you. So, if you are not going to hunt and carry a good weapon, it may be better to stay away :) The wiki can be edited, and we welcome all contributors to the world of the Last Pirate. Survive on the island and join the community! Category:Browse